What a adventure
by georgerogers01
Summary: They are juniors and are just now meeting the Blackthorne boys. What happens when they have to go on a mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own gallagher girls! **

I woke up to someone screaming. I sighed and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom got dress then combed my hair and brushed my teeth then walked out the bathroom. Bex and Macey were still yelling at each other. I sighed and nodded to Liz she smiled and got off her bed and walked out with me. "Thank you for getting me out of there I don't think I could take anymore yelling!" I laughed at poor little Lizzie "I know I saw your face." She blushed and then walked the rest of the way to the courier. Once we got our food we sat down and that's when my mother came up to the stage. "Good morning laddies and staff. We have some exciting news for you all. Today all the juniors and seniors will be leaving for a mission. This mission is not like other missions in this mission your hearts will be tested." As my mom said that she looked at me. I looked down at my food. "I know you girls trust each other but at this mission were hoping you can relay on others as well. The juniors and seniors will be leaving at noon your are now dismissed." At that said my mom walked off the stage and to the teachers tables. I looked to Liz and she was started to freak out. "It's okay Lizzie we're in this together." I smiled at her and she calmed down. When breakfast was almost over Bex and Macey finally arrived both smiling and laughing. I guess they made up. "Hey guys why is all the girls giggling on about and on our way here Tina stopped us and started rabble on how we have a mission." I smiled at Liz and she smiled back they gave us curious looks. "That's because we do!" I said. They both smiled "great now I need to pack for you guys so if you would excuse me." I gave her a look but she nods behind me to see the teachers looking at my table. I smiled awkwardly at them and turned around grabbed my tray and walked out behind Macey. We got to our rooms and Macey went to work right away. I sighed and thought about what are mission could be about? I laid back on my bed and before I knew it I feel asleep. I woke up to someone pushing me off my bed I looked up at my three best friends smiling all innocent at me I got up and glared at them they just shrugged and told me to come on.

We got outside and were walking to the buses but stopped because I saw my mom talking to joe. He nodded at what my mom at what ever she was telling him about but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Solomon saw me looking and quickly said bye to my mom and walked over to me "Cammie we need to talk before you go on your 'mission'" I nodded and he told me to follow him. We walked back inside "I want you to he careful okay?" He said suddenly I gave him 'are you kidding me look' he sighed and ran a hand through his hair "don't look at me like that just be careful alright now go to the bus." I smiled at him and walked back outside that was werid he only does the hair thing when he is nervous. Once I got to the bus I sat next to Bex and Macey. Once everyone was loaded Mr. Solomon came to the drivers side and turned around "alright ladies I'm going to tell you your mission now. Now you are all going to Blackthorne and they don't know your coming so we will get there before dinner starts and I want you girls to hide until I say okay then I'll explain everything later on." He said and turned to the front and started to drive. Blackthorne what the heck is a Blackthorne? I look at Bex and she has the same expression as me. I shake my head and lean back and try to fall asleep. I woke up to hear gasps and choking sounds. I opened my eyes and saw in front of me a big wired fence with and big hill and then over the hill a lot and I mean a lot of security camera's everywhere. We stopped to see a big mansion kinda like Gallagher but looked like to keep someone out and mine look like to welcome someone in. Joe turned around to face us again "there cover is a school for trouble makers but they are kinda just like you." He turns back around and drives up to this mansion. What did he mean by kinda like us. I didn't have time to think about it because everyone was already getting out of the car. We all walked in to see a short fat man smiling really big at us "excellent you ladies are here! My name is Dr. Steve and I'll be your headmaster welcome to Blackthorne now the boys will be here soon enough and so I think joe here has something exciting for you girls to do." Dr. Steve walks off after that and now we hide. But of course I'm going to hide in plain sight. Once i saw some boys. Wait their boys! Mr. Solomon didn't say they were boys! Anyway back on track I sat down next to a group of boys eating. "Grant you eat twice as much as Jonas!" Said one of the dudes that sat next to A guy with glasses. "Dude you eat a lot to and we have PE and of course the drills to run off what I eat" the boys roll their eyes until the boy next to me smirks and turns toward me. "Hi Gallagher Girl." There's no word or phrase to tell you how shocked I am. I look up at him and his smirks grows even wider. "We'll that ruins the surprise good job Zach." Solomon said. "All girls come out it appears Cammie has been spotted." Joe looks just as shocked as I am but a little browed to. I hear Bex come up and shout "no way who caught her because I want to know his secret and so i can find her all the time cause she hides pretty bloodly good!" I blush and get up from my seat with boys watching me walk towards my friends. "Alright these girls will introduce themselves." I stayed in to back and would glance at 'Zach'. He was staring right at me with this smirk on his face. How did he even notice me no one and I mean NO ONE had ever seen me like he did. It kinda felt nice to be notice especially by a guy. I looked towards the front to see I was up next. I walked up and smiled "hey my name is Cammie Morgan and I'm a pavement artist?" I asked as a question and looked towards Zach to see his eyes widen a little but then covered it up with a smirk. I got of the stage and stood next to my friends. Dr. Steve went back up "these girls will he staying here for a whole year and I expect you boys to treat them with respect cause I saw what they can do don't underestimate them." As he said that Bex smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes at her. We walked to the boys table that saw me and I sat down next to him again. He smirked at me Nd winked. "Sooooo what's your names?" Bex asked laying her chin in her hand and looking at this Greek god. "We'll my name is Grant and its very nice to meet you Bex." The Greek god smiled at Bex and I could've sworn I saw her blush a little. Then the one next to The glasses "I'm nick and don't mid Grant he tends to not think straight." The boys laughed Nd Grant glared. "We think he was dropped on his head as a baby." Said the one with glasses "by the way I'm Jonas." He smiled at Liz and she giggled. I turned to the boy next to me " grant wasn't dropped as a baby it was a mission and he fell out of a tree Nd now ever since then he has been dumb." He leaned closer to me and whisper in my ear "my names Zach Gallagher girl." He leaned back and I could feel my checks getting hotter. We talked to the boys a little longer but the whole time Zach kept staring at me like he saw me before but couldn't place it. Once dinner was over we were about to get up when we realized we had nowhere to sleep. Joe must have read our minds because at that moment he got up and went to the stage. "Girls you will be staying in the boys rooms for now." He went back to his chair like it was nothing. Wrong it was a big something! We walked out to the hallway to see a list hanging up with our names and on who we would be staying with. I looked at my name Cammeron Anne Morgan ... ...Zachary Jared Goode. All crap! I took my finger away and looked back at Zach. He was smirking if course. I sighed and walked up to him. "We'll you gonna show me were I'll be staying or what?" His smirked grew and I didnt even think the was possible. I walked with him and Bex,Macey, and Liz followed because apparently they were all roommates which is also great because we can be together. Once the boys stopped at a door we walked in to see 4 beds. One near the window. One near the bathroom. One near the tv and one near the other window with 2 couches and 2 chairs near the tv. We looked at the boys and the smiled/smirked( you can guess who smirked) they walked in and sat in there beds. "You girls can sleep on our beds until your rooms are ready and well take the couches." Zach said still sitting on his bed near the window. I walked over to his bed because I love the window. He smirked even more Nd I rolled my eyes at him. "Ha ha ha" his smirked faltered a little and got off his now my bed and went into the bathroom. I opened my bag to find some pjs but only found short shorts and tank tops. "Macey! Do you have anything longer than this!" She smiled and shook her head. I sighed. Zach came back out and went over to his drawer and pulled out a hoodie that had 'Goode' in the back in white letters. "Here ya go Gallagher girl." He through his hoodie at me and I smiled at him. He smiled back a little. But then realized what he did and smirked at me. I went to the bathroom next and put the purple tank top on and the purple and white shorts and Zach's Hoodie. I smelled it and it smelled real good. I washed my face and brushed my teeth then walked back out to let the others go. I climbed into Zach's bed and its like he dumped his whole bottle on conlone on his bed. But did I care? Not one bit. I looked up to see Bex come out wearing her Macey outfit. In the corner of my eye i saw Grant looking her up and down. Once everyone was done they turned off the lights and I felt right asleep.

I woke up to hear people whispering "she's not gonna wake her up nothing I do will!" I smiled a little at Bex complaining. "Wait let me try something" I heard Zach come up to his bed and I felt him sit down next to me. I felt him move some of my hair out of my face and I felt something wet and soft on my check. I opened my eyes to see Zach smirking at me. "Told you I get her up!" He yelled and he walked up to the bathroom. I looked at Bex and she was surprised and so was Liz and Macey. "Can we have him wake you up all the time!" Bex said grinning. I blushed and got my clothes and went to change. I came back out and glared at Macey who was grinning. I was wearing very short shorts that were white and a purple off the shoulder shirt. I sighed and came in the door more and so Zach come out of the other bathroom he stopped and stared at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I raised my eyebrows and he smiled more. "Dude how did you get him to smile!" Said Grant. I giggled and Zach glared at Grant. Once everyone changed we walked out and started the day.

I just came back from cultural class and I was running my hand over the walls but then I found what I was looking for. A secret passageway. I stopped and looked both ways and then I pressed down on the brick and it opened and I walked through. It was as dirty as I thought it would be. I went farther back until I felt someone pull me down. Someone was laying on top of me. I looked up to see Zach. "What are you doing here Gallagher girl?" He asked. I tried to get up but Zach had already thought of that and grabbed my hands and pinned then on top of my head. I sighed "I could ask you the same thing Blackthorne boy!" His eyebrow raised and smirked at me. That's when I finally realized what I said. Oh gosh. "So Gallagher girl I asked you first." Zachs smirked never left his mouth. I groaned "I have a lot of secret passageways back at Gallagher and I was looking here to see if there was any and I was right." I smiled but Zach didn't smile or smirked he just looked shocked. "What?" He nodded and got off me and gave me his hand. I looked at him curious to why so quiet. I grabbed his hand ignoring the sparks I felt when I did and he pulled me up. I guess he didn't know I don't weight the same as the guys because when he pulled me up I lost my balance and felt onto him. I looked up and saw Zach smiling at me. I got off him and turned and walked away. But then I forgot something. "Why were you here?" He shrugged his shoulders "same really I just come here to think." I smiled at him and walked back out. He followed me and once we got back out I could see 3 angry girls with 3 annoyed boys. I smiled but then were glaring at me until Zach came out from behind me and smirked at the scene. Maceys eyes went big and looked at Bex who had her mouth open in shock. I wonder why though. I straightened myself and looked at Zach who was noding the other direction. We stared to walk away when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. "We're not done talking to you!" Bex said. I looked at Zach for help but he was getting yelled at too so much for that help. I sighed and nodded. They dragged me to the next room they saw and I told them all even though their was nothing to tell. After that whole mishap we were walking to coverops class. Once we got there the guys were already seated and the girls were seating next to them so that left me with Zach. He leaned over "just so you know Gallagher girl were going out today" he leaned back and I looked at him. I was about to say something but Solomon came in "today you all when go into town and will be in groups and will tail each other you may now go change and meet me out front in 40 mins." He said and walked back out. I looked at Zach and he just shrugged his shoulders. We all left to Zachs and Grants and Nicks and Jonas room. Once we got there we waited for the boys to change because they still had to wear their uniforms and we don't have ours yet. We got downstairs with 30 seconds to spare. "Alright Laddies and Gentlemen you will partner up in groups of 4 and your job is to not get caught and when we have are last 4 we will have a show down. Now lets begin." I ran over to Macey, Bex and Liz. "Okay how do we do this Cammie?" Asked Liz. I smiled at them and nodded and they followed me. "First we need new clothes. Then we need to hide in plain sight or just watch our tail which could be anyone so keep a sarp eye out." They nodded and we moved out. Macey bought us some new clothes and Bex got us some sunglasses and Liz and me watched out. We were doing good until I heard Maceys name being called "mchenry you've been spotted." I looked to my left to see her she frowned and said good luck to us. After a while it was two people left. I didn't know who so I was being me and would look through the windows and on mirrors. I changed my outfit again and I walked around. I wasn't looking were I was going and I ran into someone. "I'm so sorry" the dude I hit just smiled at me but I wasn't paying attention. He came closer to me. I looked at him again. There was something about him. He got to my ear and whipshered "I gotcha Gallagher girl." He leaned back. I probably looked like a idiot with my mouth open and eyes wide. It was Zach! "Solomon i got Cammie" he said smirking. "Morgan your caught" "I know" Zach took off his fake wig and the color contacts and I could see his green eyes and brown hair. I took off my wig and contacts as well and smiled at him. "Cammie is that you?" Oh great. I looked at Zach scared and nervous and he looked at me confused. Oh plea dont let it be Josh! I looked behind me to see it was Josh smiling at me. "Hi Josh what brings you to Maine?" I felt Zach stare at me. So I grabbed his hand and squeezed it he smiled at me and came up in front of me. "Hey I'm Zach and you are?" I smiled at Zach because I know he heard his name. "Um I'm josh.i was Cammies boyfriend." I felt Zach squeeze my hand harder and I could see him tense. "Yea so what brings you here?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I could ask you the same question Cammie." "We'll my school is doing an exchange with Blackthorne." Josh nodded "yea well were on some kind of field trip" he shrugged his shoulders. "We've got to go Gallagher girl." Zach whipshered into my ear. I nodded and looked back up to Josh "we'll it was nice seeing you agin but I have to go" I said walking backwards with Zach "bye Jimmy!" Zach yelled as we were about to turn a corner. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smirked and walked on still not letting go of my hand. Once we were close to the cars I let go of his hand and I could've sworn I saw him frown. We got in to see Bex and Macey eyeing me. Oh right we were on comns units! I smiled at them and nodded later.

Once we got to school I didn't want to talk about it so I found a secret passageway and sat there thinking about what exactly happen out their. I wasn't in their alone for long because Zach came through the wall and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him not wanting to talk. "I figure I find you here" okay now I was curious. "There's over 100 passageways in this school and this is the one you pick and knew I'd be in here?" He smirked and came and sat next to me. "You want to know why I thought this one you would be in here for?" I nodded. "I come to this one to think its away from everyone and its harder to find." I smiled at him "that's exactly why I picked this one" he nodded. "So you probably don't want to talk about what happen but can I ask one thing?" I looked up at him to see him honestly consured. "Alright" he looked at me for a while then looked to the front. "Who the heck is Jimmy?" I laughed at him. He smiled. "JOSH! Is my ex boyfriend people at Roseville thought I went out with him just to have someone to play with but really josh noticed me he really saw me when no one else did and I liked no loved that about him. But then he found out I went to Gallagher and.." "Wait what! He didn't know you went to Gallagher!" I nodded "once he founded out we kinda broke up because he didn't like how I lied to him and I had to and then he founded out I am a spy and all that but he got his memory erased so he only knows I lied to him." I sighed and pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them and laid my chin on them. Zach was quiet for a while so I looked at him. His fist were clenched and were turning white. "Zach?" He did t turn so I grabbed his hands in mine and they unclenched. "He's not the only one who saw you" at that his got up and walked out. "Zach! Wait!" I got up and ran out but he was already gone. What did he mean that josh wasn't the only one who saw me? I walked back to the guys room and sat on my or Zachs bed. Macey came up to me with a worried glance. "I need your advice." Macey nodded and sat down next to me "I told Zach about Josh and after I said that I found his fist clenched and turned white and then he said 'he's wasn't the only one to notice you' and I also told him why I loves Josh..." "You what! Cammie don't you see Zach likes you!" I look at her like she's crazy cause she is. "Zach does not love me." Macey groaned and got off the bed and stood in front of me "listen Cammie the way he looked at you and the way he acts around you and the way he was jealous also on what he said he..was..talking..about..him!" I let this all flow through my head. Just because all she said it doesn't mean he loves me. "That doesn't mean he.." I didn't get to finsh because the overcom came on "I need to see Jonas Anderson, Nick Adams, Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, Rebecca Baxter, Macey Mchenry, Elizabeth Sutton and Cameron Morgan to the office please." I looked at Macey and she shrugged and walked to the door. We got to the office to see my mother standing there with Joe. "Hey kiddo." I smiled and walked up to her and she gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked. My mon looked at Joe and joe nodded. "We'll kiddo there's been this problem and I need you and your friends to fix it can you do it?" I looked around and they all nodded but Zach wouldn't look at me he just started out the window. "Zach do you want to do it?" I asked him he still didn't turn to me "sure I'd be honored to ." He said to my mom. I frowned and turned to my mom and nodded she looked at me then at Zach then back at me again. "Okay you leave tomorrow go pack now and ill see you all here at 9." At that said we walked out but I wasn't going any where till Zach talked to me. I grabbed his arm "Cammie you coming?" Asked Bex "I'll be right there." She nodded and walked away. Once they were gone I turned to Zach who was finally looking at me but had a blank stare. "I want to know what's got you all quiet and non smirky!" I yelled. He shook his head and tried to leave but I wasn't having it I ran up to him and kicked his feet out from under him and pushed him down and gilded his hands and knees down. I was now on top of him or so I thought. The next thing I know Zach is on top and I am below him. "Gallagher girl I'm not mad at you per say I mean there's nothing to be mad about." I smiled at that "then why are you not smirky?" He laughed "I don't think that's a word Cammie." I looked at him in shock. "What?" I opened and closed my mouth "you've..never called me Cammie before." He went back a little "yea well?" I laughed this time and he laughed along. After we stopped I looked back up at him to see him looking at me again. "Wha..." He leaned in close "just so you know Gallagher Girl I'm going to kiss you." He leaned in all the way and pressed his lips lightly to mine. He let go of my hands and put them beside him and so I brought my hands up and brushed them through his hair pulling him down closer to me. I kissed him back and he is a REAL good kisser. It was passionite and full of I don't know what it was? He finally pulled away after 4 mintues. I looked at him and he smiled. "I've been wanting to do that since I first met you." I smiled at him and grabbed his face and pulled him down and kissed him again. But this one was short and sweet. "Come on if we don't get back now Macey will have my butt." He laughed and got up. He gave me his hand and I took it and we walked to his room holding hands.

We got out front with 20 seconds to spare. My mother came up to us and smiled. "Alright Laddies and gents. You 8 will be retrieving the Gallagjer disk that was stolen. We have a clue to who has it but were not sure. There in Paris and we have you covers and I want you to be careful and be safe. Have fun but also get the job done as soon as possible good luck." She handed us our folders and hugged me bye. I opened mine to see:

Name: Beca Andrews

Age: 18

Staus: engaged to Austin(Zach)

Likes: watching movies, the color purple, flirting with fiancé, and PDA

Dislike: shopping, the color pink, stuck up girls

Siblings: Amber(Macey) and Nina(Bex)

Background: in Paris to set a seance for wedding

Very rich

What I'm married to Zach uh oh. "Hey Zach let me see yours?" He nodded and we switched papers. His said:

Name: Austin James

Age:19

Status: engaged to Beca(Cammie)

Likes: watching movies, flirting with his girlfriend, PDA, and football

Dislikes: people who don't like movies, stuck up people, boys flirting with his girlfriend.

Siblings: Anna(Liz)

Background: in Paris looking for a scene for the wedding.

Very rich

"Okay so where's my ring 'Austin'?" I asked smirking at Zach. He laughed and brought out a envelope and grabbed out a diamond ring. What I saw was beautiful it had a big diamond in the middle with smaller ones at the side and even smaller ones down the ring. It was beautiful. Zach came over to me and put it on my left ring finger. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Okay let's get going" said Grant. We all went out front to see 4 cars. One was a mustang that Macey and Nick took. Then there was a BMW that Jonas and Liz took. A convertible and a motorcycle. "You and Grant can take the motorcycle." I said. "What Gallagher girl you afraid of Motorcycles?" Zach said smirking. I rolled my eyes "fine well take the motorcycle then." Okay I'm terrified of them but Zach doesn't need to know that. I took a deep breath. Zach gave me 'are you sure' look. I just nodded and he got on and patted the back. I got on back and looked around. We're the heck do I hold on to? Zach must have heard my thoughts because he looked back at me and smirked. He grabbed my arms and wrapped them around him and pulled me closer to him. "Hold on tight Gallagher Girl." I blushed and held on tightly to him. He could see him smirking so I hit him "hey what was that for?" I smirked back "you smirked" I laughed and he shook his head. He kicked up the stand and started it. Then we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls.**

**AN: thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. Hope you like this chapter as well. This chapter will be a little shorter but I promise the others will be longer. **

We finally got to the airport and I can finally get off that motorcycle but don't tell Zach but I loved the ride. We got our tickets and got on the plane. I sat down with Zach next to me and Bex and Grant behind me with Macey and Nick across and Liz and Jonas in front of us. "So Beca were would you like to go first in Paris?" I laughed at him and grabbed his arm and laid my head on him. "I don't know maybe we can look at the effiel tower and then look around for churches." He smirked and turned to the front. What we were really talking about was were we could search first and I said around were there's a lot of people. I looked behind me at Bex and she nodded. So were good to go. At that fought I laid back in my seat and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up to movement. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was laying on Zachs arm. I jumped up and looked at him. He was smirking of course so I hit him in the arm. "Hey what was that for?" I didn't answer him I just turned and looked out the window. I could still see ocean. I sighed and looked back at Bex and she's fast asleep on Grant. I giggled and turned to the front. Zach gave me a courious look and I pointed back to them and he looked back and started laughing. I smiled and turned to look at Liz and Jonas who were looking at a computer screen. Macey and Nick well I don't really know what they were doing. I looked back out the window and it looked to be will be on this plane another hour. So I laid back and tried to fall asleep again. This time when I woke up I wasn't on Zachs shoulder. In fact he wasn't even in his seat. I got up and looked around but he was nowhere to be found. I look back at Bex and she looked back at me "he went to the bathroom." It's like she reads my mind. Oh well I nodded at her and sat back down. I looked back out the window and so we were flying over land. So I buckled my seat belt and settled back in my seat. Zach finally came back and sat down.

Once we landed we all got our stuff and got a car and went to the hotel. "Dang this place is bloody huge!" Said Bex as we walked into the hotel. There was a elevator that u could see go up and a big chandiler with lights around the windows. The boys went up to check in and Bex, Macey, Liz, and me all went to the little fountain they had and looked at the fliers they have. "Ooo we need to go shopping please!" Macey said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes about to answer when the boys came back. Thank god. Zach came over to me and smirked. I raised my eyebrow at him in question. He just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the elevator. Once we were in the 5 floor the elevator stopped and he got off while pulling me with them. I looked back but didn't see the girls get off. "Hey why aren't the others getting off?" We stopped at a room and Zach unlocked it. "That's because we have or own room and they have theirs." I rolled my eyes at him and fell on the bed and groaned. This week just got longer. I heard Zach walk over to the table next to me and sit down. I sit up to see him look at a map. I walk overto him and sit down next to him. "I think we should start by looking north of here because from the information they give us their in a crowded place." I nodd at him and take the map from him studying it. From what I know next it is 12 P.m. I yawn and walk back over to the bed and fall back onto it. "Let's get some sleep and finish this in the morning." I nodded at Zach and curled into a ball. I heard him laugh at me and walk over next to me. I open one eye and look at him. He smirks at me. I roll my eyes and get up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and got ready. When I came back out I saw Zachyaking a pillow and sheet. I also saw he was shirtless to say the most hot was overrated. "What are you doing?" I asked. He turned to me "I'm going to sleep on the couch." I roll my eyes at him "Zach were 16 and 17 years olds I think we can sleep in the same bed." I said and walk over to the bed and get under the covers. I hear Zach come over next to me and get in. Next thing I knew I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.  
AN: it's been awhile because I have been real busy with helping my grandma around her house. Here's a new chapter hope you like it.**  
I woke up to feel pressure on my waist. I opened my eyes and tried to turn but got no luck. I groaned and turned my head to see Zach fast asleep. I tried to blow my breath at him...nothing. I tried to kick him with my foot...nothing. What to do? I tried to turn around and I actually got to. So now I'm facing him. I brought my hand up and slapped him lightly...nothing. I groaned and kicked him in the leg...nothing. I sigh and slap him harder...still nothing. Are you joking! I groan and look around the room. Then I get a idea. I look back at him and kiss him on the check. Suddenly his eyes open wide and is smirking at me. "You jerk you were awake that whole time!" I yell. Zach started laughing. So I kick him we're the sun don't shine and he releases me so I get up and walk to the bathroom an turn to look back at him smirking at so I winked and shut the door.  
Today is the first day of our mission! Yay no. We all met in the lobby and decided to look around and search for places that the disk could be. Once everyone was with us we go onto our new cars and went to a abandon house we found our are way to the hotel. Bex thought it be a great place to use for surveillance and to find some leads on the disk. When we got there we got to the closest window to the streets and helped Liz and Jonas set up.  
Once we set up Bex and I got our coms and walked out and across the street.  
"Alright so all you to have to do is try to see if they know we're they have the disk." Said Jonas. "And how to you expect is to do that?" I asked walking across the street with Bex behind me. "Your the Gallagher girl you figure it out." Said Zach. I could swear he is smirking. "Yea well enjoy the show Zach" I said and walked over to the guys. "Hey me and my friend are lost could you help us find are group of friends, there's about 5 of them and are kinda tall and they should be holding a large brown box." I said twirling my hair and put my other hand on my waist. I smiled when I heard Zach groan in the coms. The 3 guys eyed me up and down and then looked at Bex and did the same. "Yea they walked past here not to long ago, they turn down some street." One of the guys said. I smiled at him and looked at Bex. "We'll thank you you guys saved us a trip. Come on Bex lets see if we can catch up to them." Bex and I turned around and walked the way the guy said and found a door. "Okay we found a door." I said into my coms. "Alright come back and well think of where it goes." Said Liz. Bex nodded back at me and we walked back to the house. But once we turne the corner we were meet by the same guys we were talking to. "Um hey guys thanks for the help we found them." Bex said. They didn't say anything all they did was come at us. Me and Bex went into fight mode. "Guys we need back up!" I yelled into the coms once I ducked a punch. I round house kick one guy in the stomach and flipped another. I did a quick look at Bex to make sure she's okay. But that wa the mistake. One of the guys grabbed me and they other was about to punch me in the face we someone came up and kick him in the jaw. The one holding me and kicked in the back and was on the ground. I turned around to see Zach glaring at the guys. "Thanks Zach." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He finally look at me and calmed down. He looked around and so did I to find them all taken down by Grant and Nick. "No problem Gallagher Girl" Zach said in my ear. I hit him on the stomach and laughed.  
Once we got back to the house Macey, Liz and Jonas came running out. "You guys okay?" Liz said coming up to us and hugging me and Bex. "Yea were fine so what did you guys find?" Bex asked. We got to the room and Jonas went to his laptop "well it goes far back and ends on the other side of the building, also it's kinda tricky there's many passageways." Jonas said pointing to the screen. "We'll we know Cammie is going she great at passage ways." Bex said hitting my shoulder. "We'll so is Zachy here." Grant said messing up Zachs head. Zach hit grant in the arm. "Dude what was that for?" Zach got up and in Grants face "don't call me Zachy!" Zach said through his teeth and sat back down. Grant shut up and back away. I giggled which caught Zachs attention. "What Gallagher girl got something to say?" I smirked at him which cause him to smirk. "Oh nothing Zachy." I said. He glared at me but said nothing. Oh this is new information.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls**  
It was 3o'clock and Bex was laying on the couch with Grant at her feet fast asleep. Macey and Nick were on the chair. Liz and Jonas were sitting near the computer typing and whispering and me and Zach were on the other couch looking over the blue prints. "Okay do we could use this passage way to get across to the other door and see if the disk is there. Or we could go through the door and have some action. But Bex and grant will probably want to do that." I said. Zach just nodded. I sighed and leaned back rubbing my eyes. "You want to continue this in the morning?" I asked him he nodded and leaned his head on my shoulder. I giggled and pushed him off. He groaned an leaned on the arm rest. I put all the blue prints back in the folder and leaned back and fell asleep.  
I woke up and my interal clock said 11:45. I yawned and looked around. I finally felt I was one something soft. I looked up expecting it to be the couch arm rest but found Zach fast asleep. I tried to lift up it Zachs arm just tightened it's grip. I sighed and looked around the room. Liz and Jonas finally fell asleep near the computer. Bex was fast asleep in Grant. Nick was asleep on his back. But Macey was nowhere to be found. I was about to try and get up again but I felt Zach move. I looked back at him and saw his eyes open. "Hey Gallagjer Girl." Zach said yawning. "Hey, um Zach could you let me go?" I asked tapping his arm around my waist. He smirked but didn't let me go he just tightened it. " na I like you close to me." Zach said winking at me. I groaned and pulled his arm off me but he wouldn't let go Zach just laughed and after awhile he let go. I got up and walked to the kitchen to find Macey face first in her bowl. "Macey!" I said pushing her shoulder. She jumped up and looked around. "What can't you see a girls trying to sleep!" Macey yelled. I laughed an walked over to the counter and got her a paper towel. I walked back and have it to her. She looked at me confused "well the reason I woke you up was beacuse you were asleep in your cereal." I said walking over to the refridgerator and getting some bacon and eggs out. "Oh well thanks then an you tell no one of this." She said in a threating tone. "Be glad it was me and not someone else TEY wouldn't be to nice about it expectally Zach." I said laughing at her expression. "Okay okay thanks." I smile at her and nodded. I found a frying pan and started to cook some bacon. I got the cooking skills because my mother can't cook to save her life. Grant, Nick, and Zach came walking in once I put the bacon on. "Oh food!" Grant said taking a seat next to Macey. Nick just smiled and sat the other side of Macey. Zach came up to me "need some help?" That right there made me stop and do a double take. I look at hm and raised my eyebrow. "What?" I asked. Still confused. "Zach is a great or well Goode cook" Grant said leaning back in the chair. Turn to Zach and he smirks at my surprise look. "Alright Mr. Icancookgoode get another pan and start cooking the eggs." I said and he nooses an got to work.  
Once the bacon and eggs were done Bex, Liz, and Jonas finally woke up and went to eat with us. "These eggs are really good Cammie!" Bex said stuffing her mouth. "I didn't make them Zach did." I said and right when I said that Bex spits them out in horror "alright Goode what did you do to them!" I laughed at Zachs face because it was a mixture of amused and horror. "Calm down Bex I was watching him the whole time." Bex seemed to calm down and finished eating.  
Once done with breakfast Liz and Jonas wet back to the computers to check everything over. Macey and Nick say on the couch. Bex and Grant practice sparing and me and Zach cleaned up the kitchen and then went over to Bex and Grant. "Hey we should spar! It be so much fun!" Bex said grabbing my hand. I yank it back and back away slowly. "Thanks but no I don't feel like dying today." I said and I can heard Zach laugh a little. But what made me real mad was Grant laughing so hard he fell to the floor. "Okay Grant why don't you go against her!" I yell. Grant stands up and smiled. "Okay" he walks over to Bex on the mat and gets into a fighting stance. Oh this is gonna be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Ally does. **  
Once Grant gets in stance Bex attacks him but Grant moves fast. Grant tries to round house kick Bex but she moves out of the way. Then Bex tries to grab his leg but Grant gets out of the way. I looked to Zach and he is smirking. I lean closer to him and whispher "how long do you think it will go at like this?" I asked him. His smirk widdened and looked back at me. "I don't know Gallagher girl wanna make a bet on it" he asked. "Alright if I win what do I get?" I asked. He shrugs his shoulders. "Umm what about you be my servant for a week." I said smiling at him. Zach smirked at me and nodded "but if I win you have to go on a date with me." He said winking at me. "Um okay deal." He smirked as I rolled my eyes "so how long do you think?" Once I said that something flew across us. I look back at Bex and she looks like she's about to kill Grant. But Grant doesn't seem to move just smiling at her. "I saw about 4 more mintues." I turn to Zach. He shakes his head "na I say 2 more mintues Grant maybe tough but he can be a wimp." Zach says laughing a little. We both turn back to them to see them laying on the ground breathing hard. I get up and walk over to them and Zach follows me. "Are you guys okay?" I asked helping Bex up while Zach helps Grant up. "Yea sure" Bex said glaring at Grant and walking out. I look back at them "So who won are bet?" I asked Zach. He was up to me and smirks. "I think I do I was the closest." He says and winks at me again. "You guys bet on us!" Grant said looking amused. "Yea we did and I won." Zach said smirking. I roll my eyes "so what did you bet on Zach?" Grant asked smiling a little. "Oh you know something I wanted for awhile is all." Zach says and walk off. I smiled down at my feet and blush a little. "We'll what was it?" Grant asked still confused. I roll my eyes at him and walk away. "Come in will someone tell me!" He yelled. I just laughed and walked to were Bex was.  
Once I got to her I saw she was on the bed face down. "Bex you okay?" I asked coming to sit next to her. No answer. I tapped her. No answer. So I pushed her on her back and her eyes were closed. She was sleeping. Oh I should probably go before she wakes. She doesn't like to be woken up. I slowly get off the bed and walk out the door. When I was walking around the corner I ran into something hard. I look up and it was Grant. "What?" I asked rubbing my head. "Have you seem my British bomeshell?" Grant asked. I looked at him and started laughing. Grant gave me and confused look. I laughed so hard I fell to the floor. "What?" He asked. Once I got myself together I got back and and looke him dead in the eye "if Bex finds out you called her that you wouldn't be leaving anymore." I said laughing. Grants eyes widdened and he grabbed my arms "please DONT TELL HER!" I laughed even more and nodded my head. He finally let go of my arms and walked away. I shook my head and continue walking around the corner but I ran into something again. Really this is not my day. But this time instead of catching my balance I fell and so did the person. "Hey Gallagher Girl I always knew you would fall he's over heels for me." I groaned and looke up at Zach. "You wish. What were you doing?" I said raising my eyebrow at him. He got up and gave me his hand. I grab it and get yanked up and landed on his chest. I blush and push away. "I was looking for you, Grant, and Bex because Liz and Jonas finally found a way in that's not to tight." He said smirking at me. I nod and walk to the living room. "Hey Cammie we found a.."Liz tried to say "yea I know Zach told me." I say looking back at Zach. Liz huffed and sat back in her seat. "We'll anyways Macey and Nick went to get you guys your outfits. So Cammie good luck with that. Okay so once you get through the door we will walk you through." I glare at her but nod anyways. "Okay we still have or coms." I say and sit on the couch. "Once you get the disk get out and we can be on our very mary way. " Liz said smiling. I heard the door open and it was...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own gallagher girls. **

**AN: sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy. **

It was someone we were not expecting. People in black. "Come with us quietly and we won't hurt you." One of them said. "Are you kidding me, this is to good to be true." Bex said getting excited. Grant walked over to her and grabbed her arms to keep her from jumping. Another one walked up and looked at me. "You? What are you doing here?" He said pointing a finger at me. I look at him confused. "What?" I asked. The guy walks closer "Zachary your mother won't be to happy about this." I look back at Zach with my eyebrow raised. Zach walks up behind me and drags me behind him. "Oh you know the usual. Going to school doing what I'm supposed to be doing" he says smirking. The guy just shakes his head and walks closer to Zach. "Yes well arnt you suppose to be at school?" Zach walks closer and smirks "arnt you suppose to be following my mothers rules?" He says. The other guy backs up and looks to the others and nod "alright but your moms not gonna be to happy about this." Zach laughs "does it look like I care." It wasn't a question but a statement. The people in black smile and leave. Zach turns to look at me. "Gallagher.." "Not now Zach we have bigger issues to solve." I say not looking at him. He sighs and nods. I walk back over to the table and look at the papers. Bex is giving me a worried look and Liz is looking back and forth at me and Zach. "It's alright man, you can explain it later. She'll understand." I could hear Grant tell Zach. I look up and look at him. He's on the ground with his hands on his knees and shaking his head. I felt bad but the mission is important right now. The door opens and we all hold our breath. Macey walks in with nick carring a lot of bags. "What we miss?" Macey asked.  
Today is the day. The day we get the disk back and go back to school. Me, Macey, and Bex are in black skinny jeans and black tanks with black sweatshirts. The guys are in black jeans with black t-shirts with black jackets. Macey was trying to make me wear black high heels but I refused and in the end I got to wear black converse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: don't own Gallagher Girls.  
AN: sorry it took me so long. Here's the next chapter hope you like**.  
Some say to be a spy you need to know all these different techniques. Halfs true. To be a spy it's best to hide in pain sight. But other thing like being strong and having agility. Or to have the smarts or the glamor. Each of these matter in their own way. So to say the most going on this mission requires all. So here I am dress in all black with coms in my ear and hiding in a passageway I found to hide from Zach till I can talk to him. "Gallagher girl come on I need to talk to you!" I guess I didn't hide well enough because he always seems to find me. I sigh and walk out. Nows better than never. I walk out and Zach is on the ground facing the ground. But when he hears me come up to him he stands up and envelopes me in a hug. He loosens his grip on me letting me know if I want to run. He looks into my eyes and then my lips. He leans forward and I let him. We kissed for 3 mintues and 20 seconds when we broke apart. He looks at me again and signs. "Cammie I can explain everything." He says looking at me. I nod and he smiles. "I don't like to talk about my mom or have anything to do with her she sent me away to Blackthorne when I was real little and expects me to come back like her. But ever since I met you I've seen what she really is and I don't want to be like her. I...do you believe me?" He look down then back up to me with a hurt expression. I smile at him and put my hand on his check. He leaned into my hand and smiled back. "Of course I believe you. I trust you more than anyone well expect Bex and Macey and of course Liz then there's my mom and Solomon.." I keep going on smiling at Zach. He laughed and hugged me. I smiled as he let me go and we both walked back to the room.  
Once we got there everyone was standing around the computer. "Hey guys what's.." I didn't get to finish because they "shhed" me. "When you left we had some company and were trying to listen in on what there saying so shh." Grant said. Bex hit him on the head and turned back to the screen. Me and Zach walked over to them and got some of what they were saying. "We got a new place to take the shipping." One said. "Okay make sure it's guarded and don't let it out of your sight." The other said and that was it. "Okay so what I can tell is they will have about 4 guys guarding the disk and 2 guarding the door. The disk will be in the back near the truck pick up in the back. What we want is for 2 to go back there and get the disk while 2 will guard the door and the other 2 will check out the rest of the house and get anymore people you can so we can turn them in. Me and Jonas will be guiding you through if we see anyone coming your way." Liz said looking at all of us. We nodded. "Okay so who wants to go after the disk?"Macey asked. Bex looked at me and smiled. "What?" I asked. "I think Cammie should do it I mean she can easily take them out and get back to us quietly and Macey can watch the door while I take the others." Bex said smiling. I roll my eyes but nod. "So I can go with Macey and Grant with Bex and Zach with Cammie." Nick asked. We all nodded. So all I left is to start the mission. "At exactly 12 will go and start the mission." Macey said. We all nodded. It was 4 right now so we had 8 hours to kill. What to do in those 8 hours. "So what do you guys want to do in those 8 hours?" I asked. Bex smiled at me and grabbed my arm and ran out te door when Macey grabbed Liz and yell to the guys "be back at later going shopping!" She yelled before they close the door I yelled "noooooo!" But I don't think they heard me. We got into one of the cars they let us use and drove off to the mall. Making sure Bex isn't driving.  
Once we got to the mall Macey dragged us to every store. I mean EVERY store. I can't feel my feet. "Maacccceeeyyy can we please stop!" I whined. She sighed and smiled bout to walk into another store when I stopped her "Macey it's 9 I would like a nap before we do what we came here for." I told her. Liz nodded with me and Bex...I don't know where Bex is? "Bex!" I look to Macey who was pointing into the store she was about to go into. "Okay you stay here and ill get Bex then we can leave." Macey said walking into the store. I sighed happy and sat on the bench next to Liz who was on her phone. An hour later I got up and walked into the store and saw Macey trying on a dress and Bex telling her to buy it. I walked over to them pushed Macey into the dresser room and grabbed Bex and dragged her outside ad sat her next to Liz. "Watch her!" I told Liz and walked back in to get Macey. She came back out in her own outfit and glared at me. I glared back and grabbed her and dragged her out. "Lets go now!" I said. They all nodded and got their things and walked towards the car. I smiled in victory. Once we got back to the room they guys were fast asleep. Grant in the kitchen with his face in a bowl. Jonas at the desk face on his laptop and Zach on the couch. I drop my bags and walk over to Zach and got ontop of him and cuddled to him. He shifted so that his arm was around me and me face was in his neck.  
I woke up to something moving below me. "So were did you guys go?" I heard someone asked. "We went to the mall and had to come back early because Cammie wanted a nap which reminds me we need to wake her up. Soo who wants that job." I heard Bex say. "I think Zach should do it I mean she's the one that's on top of you so wake her up." Macey said. I felt Zach move. So that's who I'm on top of. "Gallagher girl" I hear him breath in my ear. I shake my head and go deeper in his neck. He laughed and kissed my check. I turn my head to him and open my eyes and smile at him. "What?" I asked him smiling. "Time to get ready and leave. You guys did now you went to the mall in your black outfits." Zach said smirking at me. My eyes widdened. "That explains all the weird looks we got." Bex said. We all laughed and I got off Zach and stretched. The clock said it was 11:45. Oh I really did need to get up. "So you guys ready?" I asked. They all laughed and I gave them a confused look. "Cammie we were waiting in you to wake up. We told Zach and hour ago to wake you up but he said to let you sleep so thank him for an extra hour of sleep." Macey said sitting next to Nick. I look back at Zach and he smirked at me. "Do I get a thanks gallagher girl?" Zach asked smirking. I roll my eyes at him and hit him in the chest. "Not now you don't." I said smiling at him. He pouted but got up and stood next to me. "So we leaving or not?" Zach asked. We all nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:don't own Gallagher Girls.  
AN: I thought of writing Bexs and Macey pov in this chapter tell me if you would like me to do that more maybe even the guys. **  
"Alright Liz I'm in we're do I go now?" I asked stepping through a broken window with Zach following me. "Take a left down a hall and then take a right." She said. Me and Zach did that and 4 doors were down here. "Which door Liz?" Zach asked. Stepping ahead of me. "It should be the 2nd to the right" I looked at Zach and he smirked. "It should be." He said. I rolled my eyes and went to the door. Once we opened it 4 men turned to us and me and Zach got into our stances.  
**Bex's pov**  
Me and Grant went around this building and Grant went up to the door and then ran into it but it wouldn't move. "Okay let me try that again." Grant said. I just sighed at him and walked in front of him and turned the knob. I looked back at him and smiled. We both walked in to see the kitchen. Or so I thought it didn't look like one. "Alright Jonas were in." Grant said going to the fridge. He came back out with a sandwich. I raised my eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "What missions make me hungry." He said taking a bit out of it. I roll my eyes. "Okay go down the hallway for about 2 feet and there should be a door hidden take that and should be a staircase. Once up there take a left." Jonas said. Me and Grant walked the way. I then stopped real fast that made Grant lose his sandwich all over me. I turn to Grant and he was laughing. "Grant!" He stopped laughing and looked scared. "When this mission is over I will BLODDY KILL YOU!" I yelled at him and turned around trying to get the lettuce off me. I got to the right door and opened it to see no one there. I walked in and saw a chair. That was weird?  
**Macey pov**  
Me and Nick we looking around the building but no sight of anyone leaving or coming.. Wait there's a man coming. "Nick!" I silently yelled at him. I hit him in the head. He turned and looked to were I was and smiled. I got up and walked behind him and taped his shoulder. "Excuse me sir i was wondering if you could tell me why you are out here." I said sweetly. Then walked closer to him and looked him dead in the eye "AND NOT IN THERE what do I look like to you a maid! They want you in there right now and I don't want to be the one to tell them that someone doesn't know the rules. All men are needed inside right now no excuses so why are you not following orders!" I yelled looking angry. He shrunked back. "I...uh...well you see..."  
"Speak up I don't have all day." I said. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned around. Here's my chance. I kick him were the sun don't shine and then snap a patch on him. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and turned back to Nick. "And that's how it's done." I said and smiled walking back to our spot. "Oh and could you be a dear and dragg him over here so no one will see thanks." I said smirking. I could hear him groan.  
**Cammie pov**  
Me and Zach were doing great until I felt someone grabbed me from behind and then everything went black. I could faintly here Zach yell my name.  
When I woke up I was in a dark room tied to a chair. "Zach" I whipshered. I didn't hear anything. That was until the door opened and someone pushed Zach in. "Zach!" He turned to me and I could see blood coming down his check. I tried to move but I was tied. "Cammie do...you still...have...your coms?" He asked out of breath. I pulled my shoulder up and but it to my ear. "No what happened when they grabbed me?" I asked him. He got up slowly and walked over to me and un did the rope. Once I was free I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist hugging me tightly. "We'll I tried to get to you but the grabbed and brought us in here and well since you were out the grabbed me and tried to get information out if me. But they got none and gave up and brought me back here." He said looking at me. I brought my hand up to his forehead and saw a cut. I torn the bottom of my shirt and brought it back up to his cut and dried up the blood. "Did you see or hear anything from the rest?" I asked. He shook his head. I looked around the room but didn't see anything to help us. But I didn't have a chance because the door opened and two guys came in and grabbed me and Zach. Oh great.  
**Bex pov**  
Why is there only a chair? Okay so nothing's in here. "Jonas there's nothing in here." I said and turned back to Grant who was knocking at the wall. I roll my eyes. "What there should be hold on go back out and..." He stopped mid sentence and Liz came on "Bex go back and go downstairs Cammie and Zach found it but I lost them and can't get to them I think there in trouble." I ran towards the door and grabbed Grants shirt and ran out the door. "We're did they go Liz?" I heard some typing "okay take a right and then go downstairs and take a left and should be the 2nd door to the right. Hurry Bex." I heard Liz say. She sounds sad. "Liz tell Macey and Nick to watch the front. Ill get them. " Liz said she would and me and Grant ran to were Liz told us to go. Once we got there no one was there but I saw Cammies coms on the floor. "Grant they were here. Do you see anyone?" I turn back to him and he nods. I walk up to him and see a man walking our way. Perfect. I jump out and grab him and shove him against the door while Grant checks and makes sure he clean. "Alright I want to know right now were my friends are or you are going to have a broken arm." I said through my teeth pulling him arm father back behind his back. "I'd d as she says she's not kidding" Grant says patting his head. "Alright they took them back to the master room there trying to did info from them and then take them somewhere else I don't know we're that's all I know!" He said. I look at Geant and he nods. He gets out a patch and puts it on his head and he falls down. Then Frant grabbe he and put him in the room. "Liz they got Cammie and Zach." Me and Grant start to run down the hallway. "Can you find us the master?" I hear more typing "yea take the next right and then a left and it's right there" me and Grant take off to get them back.  
**Macey pov **  
"Alright Macey now what do we do with this guy." I turn to him and shrugged. "Macey" I turn to Nick and he nods. "What Liz?" I asked. "Cammie and Zach are in trouble Bex and Grant went to look for them she wants you to watch the front." I turn to nick. "You go to the back and ill stay in the front. If you see someone yell for me." I nod and take off to the back. I hope there okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dislclamier: I do not own gallagher girls!**

**AN: sorry school started so the chapters will be slow. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Cammie pov**  
I can't believe they caught us. We were so close. I looked over to Zach and he looked at me. His mouth closed by the duck tape and his hands tied behind his back. I tried to focus on the turns and the noises. Until they stopped and the back door opened. They grabbed me and Zach and blindfolded us and dragged us into a building. After walking for awhile I felt something push me. "Cammie!" I heard Zach yell. I tried to turn around but a man was next to me holding me. "Zach!" I yelled. I heard him come over and take my blind fold off and help me untie my hands. He grabbed my hand and we started running. We got to a fork and didn't know which way to go. But we didn't have a chance because they caught up to us and someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. Zach turned around and saw me and went to get me but someone grabbed him. "Let her go you can take me and do whatever you want just please let her go!" Zach yelled. Trying to get to me. A man with gray hair and a scar on his left eye came over to me and grabbed me by my hair. "No I think we will keep her." He said and turned back to the man holding me. "Take them both to the storage well get what we want out of them later." The man grabbed me and pulled me down a hall.  
**Bex pov**  
Me and Grant were walking down the hall when I heard someone yell. I look at Grant and we both run that way. We saw one of them talking to another. "I don't care what you do just make them tell us who they work for. Fine then take them there.!" The other one leaves and I look at Grant who got up and walked up to the man. He taps his shoulder and the man turns around. "Hi" Grants says then punches him in the face. I run up to him and help him carry him to the hotel.  
**Macey pov**  
I was walking around when I heard voices. I step back to see someone coming out. I wait and see to see a couple of men dragging Cammie out. She had duck tape on her mouth and had her hands tied. She was struggling but they would let her go. Next came Zach he had duck tape to and was tied but had 3 more guys on him than Cammie did and was really struggling. He kept looking at Cammie the whole time. And I saw them put them in a van. I look at the plate and the model and color. Then I took off towards Nick. Once I got to Nick he saw me and ran to me. "They took them and put them in a black van and took off towards the highway." I said out of breath. He nodded and me and him ran towards the hotel.  
**Bex pov**  
Once we got the man to the hotel we  
Tied him up and locked him in a room we had provided us from the CIA. I wa walking around the living room waiting for any news of Cammie and Zach. When the door opened. Macey and nick came in and when they saw u they ran to us and gave us a hug. "They have her." Macey said to me with tears in her eyes. I let go of Macey ad ran into the room with the man. I ran up to him and slap him hard. He woke up and looked around. "Im going to be honest with you and that's not ever happened before. Now either you can tell me were they are taking my best friend or I can take off your fingers one..by..one" and as I was saying that I was touching his fingers. His eyes widdened and started to wiggled out of the tape. I smiled "ill give you a mintue to decide." I smiled and walked out the door. Grant was standing there looking at me. "Really did you make him have to pee his pants!" Grant said smiling. I shrugged and walked past him. He better tell me were my best friend is or we are gonna have some problems.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.  
Cammie pov**  
I woke up tied to a chair in a dark room. I looked around looking for Zach and saw him on the floor next to me. "Zach." I whispered. But no movement. "Zach." I sad a little louder. Still no movement. "Zach!" I almost yelled. He started to stir and woke up looking around. But then he noticed me and got up and came to me and grabbed my face in his hands. "They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked. I saw anger and sadness in his eyes.  
"Zach can you untie me first these ropes hurt." I asked him. He finally noticed that I was tied and went behind me and untied them. I grabbed my wrist and rubbed them. Zach came back around and took my wrists in his hands and saw them red. I looked up at him to see angry rise. But before he could say anything I pulled him to me and hugged him tightly. His hands found themselves around my waist pulling me closer. "I'm so sorry Cammie." He said into my neck. I pulled back and grabbed his face to make him look at me.  
"It's not your fault. Okay?" I said smiling at him and lightly kissed him on the lips. I felt him smirked and knew he was back.  
"Now come on let's get out of here." I said getting up and walked towards the door.  
**Macey pov**  
I wonder if Cammie is okay. When Bex went back to a room I walked over to Liz who was staring at her computer. "Liz." I called her name and she looked up to me.  
"Cammie is uh...they have her and Zach." I said looking down to the ground. When u did t hear a answer from her I looked up to her with the same expression. "What? Oh they'll be fine I'm sure they'll be here in about a hour." She said looking back to her screen. I looked at Nick who looked just as shocked as me. "What?" I asked confused. Bex came walking back in with a grin on her face and sat down next to nick on the couch.  
"We'll did you get anything?" She just grinned at me and looked forward again. I rolled my eyes and walked over to a chair and sat down this has been a long day.  
**Cammie pov**  
We tried the door and just like that it opened. Strange? Zach and I ran across the tunnels and through many door until we got outside.  
"Don't you think it was werid we didnt see anybody?" I asked Zach. But he couldnt answer me because that was when the building behind us exploded flying me and Zach onto the grass.  
I slowly opened my eyes and everything was burly my head was pounding in my head. It felt like someone hit me in the head with a baseball bat.(that actually happened to me. It was a accident though.) I looked around to my surroundings but couldn't find Zach. I tried to get up but that was when I noticed someone or thing was on me. I slowly turned around to come face to face with Zach. He was unconscious that I noticed. I tried to move him but I was strong enough. Hey you wouldn't be either if you just got blow out of the air and your arms are really sore. "Zach?" I pushed him lightly hopping to wake him. I tried again this time I got him rolled over to his back. I went up to his face and lightly slapped him. Nothing. "Zach?!" I said a little louder. No movement. Now I was scared. I put my fingers on his pulse but there wasn't one. Oh no. "Zach!" I screamed. I kept slapping him but nothing happened. I knew I was crying now.  
"Please Zach don't leave me. Please wake up!" I was crying so hard my vision was blurring and all I was focus on was Zach. I tried CPR was he still was waking up. What am I going to do?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: sorry for the late update. Soccer was in season and then school and I had volunteering it's been busy. Hope you like this chapter. I like to hear your thoughts on my chapters so please review. I hope to get in two more chapters for you. **

**Bex pov**

Now that we got the information we needed Macey and Nick were gonna go there and see if its logical. While Liz and Jonas montor the buliding and me and Grant wait for back up. But then Liz and Jonas jumped up. Liz had her hands on her mouth and started to cry while Jonas put his arms around her. I gave Grant a worried look and we both ran to their computer. Liz played it back for us and saw Cammie and Zach standing right out front. They were talking but then the explosion happened. Zach ran behind Cammie and grabbed her while they both got flown in the air. Zach got hit in the head by a board but Cammie looked unharmed. They were down for a few mintues when Cammie got up and walked slowly to Zach. She tried to wake him and slapped him but nothing happened but that's when she started to cry an laid on his chest. I was out the door faster than you could say wait. I ran down to the building as fast as I could go. I could hear y name being called but I didn't care Cam needs me right now and then I'm gonna kill the person that did this to Cam.

**Macey pov**

Me and Nick reached the place were he said it was and it looked abandon so we walked in slowly and looked around. There wasnt much at all. I turne to Nick "there's nothing here lets just go back" I said.

Nick just ignored me and walked through the door I front on me. There was cobwebs everywhere and this was not doing good for my hair. I followed Nick into the room and saw a desk in the far corner with what looked like blue prints. Nick picked them up and smile. I took them from him and we both ran out.

**Cammie pov**

What am I gonna do? I heard screaming but I didn't want to see it it was. But then someone pulled me up into a hug.

"Oh Cammie it's okay. Grant can you take Zach to the hospital! Come on Cam lets go" Bex pulled me with her while Grant picked up Zach's limp body. I tried to get out of her grip I didn't want to leave Zach.  
"Please don't let me leave him!" I yelled. Bex just gave me a sad smile "your not I'm taking you as well." She said pulling me into a car.  
We drove for 3 hours and 14 mintues until the hospital came into few. I was sitting in the back with Zach's head on my lap and Bex and Grant were sitting in the front seats. I slowly ran my fingers through his hair crying slightly.  
Once we stopped Grant got out and slowly lifted Zach up and ran into the hospital. Bex grabbed my hand and dragged me along. For some reason I couldn't move.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamier: I dont own Gallagher girls. **

I couldn't move I was in shock. "Cammie come on!" Bex Yelled at me pulling me inside. Once inside we didn't say anything as they took Zach to the back room. I just sat down in a chair and cried. Bex sat down next to me and hugged me telling me everything will be alright.  
A hour and twenty mintues later a doctor came out looking around until his eyes landed on me. "Are you Mrs. Goode?" I blushed and nodded.

I guess only family can enter that or Grant put me down as that. I turned to him he smiled and winked at me. He did do that! Oh I will so get him. But Bex just hit him on the back of the head. I thanked her and followed the doctor to a room. "He's asleep but should be fine he'll wake up when he is ready." He smiled at me and walked away. I walked over to Zachs bed and brought a chair up and played with his hair. He smiled and began to move around. "Cammie?" He asked.

"Zach I'm here Zach." I said crying. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He lifted his hand and wiped my check. "Why are you crying? Your supposed to be smiling or rolling your eyes at me" he said smirking.

Of course only Zach. I laughed and smile at him. He smiled back and looked around the room. "How long was I out?" He asked. His hand dropped to mine and squeezed it. "About four hours" he gave me a confused look. "About?" He asked. "I was to busy crying and worrying about you to know the time Zach." I said frowning

He frowned and squeezed my hand again. "You look tired why don't you get some sleep and well talk later." I said rubbing his check. His hand covered mine and he smiled. "Okay on one condition." I raised my eyebrow. "Oh and what is that?" He just smirked and moved over and padded the bed. "If you go to sleep to." I rolled my eyes and got under the covers with him and laid on his chest with his arm over my waist.

"Oh an Gallagher girl how come they let you in and not anyone else I thought you could only have family?" He asked confused. I blushed and looked at his face. "Well Grant may have told them I'm your wife so I could come in." I said blushing harder. He laughed and pulled me closer. "Well looks like Were married now." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I giggled and closed my eyes. No later did I fall asleep.

**Bex pov**  
Once Cammie went back I looked to Grant and smiled. "What?" He asked. "What is bloody wrong with you!" I asked. He looked more confused. "Why would you write Cammie down as his wife?" I asked. He smiled "because Rebecca I can tell the future." He said walking off. I glared at his head but then thought about what he said. My eyes widdened and ran after him.  
**Liz pov**  
Jonas wouldnt sit down he kept walking back an forth, back and forth. "Jonas please stop" I asked quietly. He stopped an looked at me. "I can't help it Zach is really hurt Liz and I never seen Cammie so sad have you?" I looked down and thought about that question and knew one time. When Cammie found out she would never see her dad again. But did t say anything to Jonas I just looked outside and signed.  
**Cammie pov**  
I heard voices talking but I did t want to wake up. They keep talking so I opened my eyes and lifted my head there was nurses in the corner smiling. "Were sorry can I just say you guys are the cutest couple." One said while the other nodded. I smiled "thanks" I blushed and looked back at Zach he was still sleeping. After the nurses left I tried to get up but Zachs arm was tight. I don't want to wake him but I really need to go to the bathroom. "Zach" I whisphered in his ear. "Mmm Cammie." He said turning to me and pulling me closer and smiling.

I smiled and tried again. "Zach let go please." He opened one eye and looked at me. "What?" He asked. "Can you let me go I really need to go use the Laddy room." I blushed. He laughed and let me go. I got up and ran to you know where. When I can back out Zach was sitting up waiting for me. I smiled at him and walked back over to him. He moved over and pulled at my hand to lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and signed. "When can I leave this place?" Zach asked. I was about to answer when the door opened and in walked in someone who I didnt want to see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls. Sorry for the late updates hopes this helps and thanks for the reviews I love them all. **

**Cammies pov**

"Why hello son" she was walking around the room like a shark circling its prey. Her prey was Zach. "What are you doing here!" Zach yelled sitting up. I grab his hand and he squeezes my hand.

"What can I not see my son and his new wife?" She says eyeing me. I blush again I need to stop that. She smiles. But not a nice sweet smile more like a I will kill you in your sleep smile. I moved father back to Zach who wraps a arm around me. "Why are you really here?" Zach asked not taking his eyes off his mother.

"Oh honey I heard you got blown up saving this girl so being your mother and all I came to make sure your alright." I felt Zach tense when she mentioned me. What does she mean safed me? "Zach what does she mean you saved me?" I look to him he blushes and looks down.

"Oh honey when the explosion happened dear Zachary jumped behind you and took the big hit honey if he did t you would of died. Which was the plan in the first place but Zachy here loves his Gallagher Girl. Don't you Zachy?" She looks to me then the Zach. I look back at him and he is glaring at his mother. "Why don't you leave." Zach said threw his teeth.

She smiled and walked towards the door but then stopped. "You will come through Zachary no matter how much you try you'll come." Then she left. I got up and walked to the door and shut it. I turned back to Zach and he looked down. "You saved my life? Why?" I asked looking down.

"Cammie can you come here?" He asked. I walked back over to him and he wraps his arms around my waist. "I did that because I love you." He said and I dropped down to his face and took it into my hands and kissed him hard. I pull back and smile at him. "I love you to Zach and thank you." He smiles and kisses me again. He pulls back and smirks.

"By the way when can we leave this place and get back to getting the disk back?" He asked. I laughed "hold on I'll ask." I got up and walked outside to see Bex and Grant their. "Hey guys how long were you out here?" I asked. They got up and hugged me.

"Only for a mintue how's Our Zachy boy?" Grant said. I laughed "he is fine he's wanting to know when he can leave." I said smiling. Bex looked at me and I knew she wants me to talk later. "Oh well I'll ask the nurse." Grant says and walks off. When he's far enough Bex steps to me "alright Cameron tell me what happened in there?" I did t get to say cause Grant came back. "Well she says today." I smile and ran back to Zachs room. "Hey Zach we can..." I started to say but saw Zach already standing shirtless smirking at me. "Like what you see Gallagher girl?" I frown "well I was gonna take you out of her but I you want to be that way I can leave you in here." I said walking back out but Zach grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry." I smiled victory. "Come on let's get you out I here." He smiled and grabbed a jacket and threw it on an catched up to me and grabbed my hand. One of the nurses saw us and said "have a nice day Mr. And Mrs. Goode!" I blushed while Zach smirked and put his arm around my shoulders and yelled "thank you you to!" Once we got Into the elevator I slapped his stomach while he laughed.

"Where's Grant and Bex?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed "they went to get the cat and Liz and Jonas have figured out where the disk is so all we have to do is retrieve it and the. We get the rest of the time to rest and relax." I said and the stepped out of the elevator with Zach following me. We got to the car an hopped in.

"Hey man I heard you saw your crazy werid mother how is she by the way?" Grant asked. I felt Zach tense but relax when I grabbed his hand. He smiled at me then looked at Grant "she's good I guess" I smiled and looked out the window. Zach was on my left so he was playing with the fake ring that I forgot I had on. He leaned down to my ear and whisphered "so Becca where shall we have our wedding?" He asked me. I blushed and he kisedy cheak. "How about the church next to the effiel tower?" He nodded and leaned back I into the seat. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. This has to of been the longest day of my life.


End file.
